Valenti
by Etenar
Summary: Song Fic to Valenti sang by Boa Rated M for slight lemonade, but there's not really kink at all. Elricest and angst. Also warning for language failiures... Set after series ending. Before and during Movie.


Current mood: silly Current music:Boa-Valenti Entry tags:alphonse, edward, elricest, fma, yaoi

Song Fic Boa - Valenti.  
Elricest. w

Notes: aaagh been long since I last wrote in LJ.  
Thought of this fic this morning. I intended it to be silly, but If I manage to make anyone feel something I will feel happy. Sorry if I flooded anyone's friend's page... can't remember how to use LJ cut.  
Supposedly, Ed sings and Al thinks.  
Rated R because it's incestuos and yaoi, but there's not really kink at all, just angst and memorys and a little price at the end... I'm not a native english speaker, so please feel free to correct me.

I can feel it truly in my heart Catchin' my heart you're my destiny Nothing gonna stop my love for you So reaching your hand, hold on to me

When I see you again with my own eyes... When you take my hand in yours, first shyly, then grasping my arm, my whole body, when you hold me close, reasuring my existance... When you kiss me for the first time in 4 years... I will tell you all that I have kept in my soul ever since you said you feared that I hated you. I don't hate you, niisan.  
I love you. More than words can tell. More than brotherly. I will stay forever with you.  
That is my promise.  
I will tell you how I feel as soon as I have a body to feel your tears, your skin, your scent.  
I hold on to your promise.

Shakin' my heart, you're my dreamy boy You're the heat, my fireworks Baby kiss me softly I need you Oh step in step in babe

The first sensation is tingling... shiny... cold and yet exitingly heavy. I'm not an armour anymore.  
"Niisan! I'm back"  
You smile and I reach for you. We embrace, and you kiss my skin briefly. Everything is so light it becomes dim as I find myself lost in your arms.  
But suddenly all fades around us.  
I wake alone, naked, and when I open my eyes, a figure leans over me... and covers me in a red coat that smells of you.  
But you are nowhere to be seen...

Wanna know how we met each other?  
How did we get the feelings we have?  
Boy, I fall in love with you Remember the moment

I have grown up, niisan... Everyone says I look like you. Deep inside, I feel like I'm missing an important part of me... That is why I won't stop looking for you.  
I don't remember clearly... It migh be just a dream I had... But I know this feeling that stirs inside me will never let me at ease, until I see you again.  
Everyone tells me to give up... That you are already gone for sure.  
But there's a part of me that you took with you. And I will not rest until I have you back.  
Nobody, not even I know why am I being so stubborn.

Born to love you Want to take you into paradise Just fighting for love, never stop my body Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms Keep your smile and I never let go You are my dream

What are you doing in this strange place? Is this heaven? or hell? Did we sin so much that you have been trapped by your own demons?... It doesn't matter. You are here. I can't feel you yet, and looks like we are gonna have to get rid of all these enemys before I can know how are you, but I couldn't care less about whatever is around us.  
You are here. I have seen you. I am holding you. You say I'm hurting you, but I'm just so happy.  
I will get you back Niisan.

Why do you cry? Just look in my heart Come with me let's make a new start Boy, I fall in love with you Fighting here for you

It's all my fault. Amestris is under attack. The city that saw us grow up into national alchemists... the people who told me smiling, that I had no need to worry about you... I listened to noone. I stained my hands in blood. Everything to bring you back. I made it all wrong. I've got to correct it.  
Somebody stops me.  
You are here. I'm not dreaming anymore.  
You take my hands before I can make yet another mistake. I'm afraid. I hold on to you. I know I'm unworthy of touching you. I am no longer that little brother you wanted to protect at all cost.  
I finally understand your own fear. Will you hate me?  
You look into my eyes and assure me that this is not my fault.  
And you need me.  
Your kiss is soft. It has the magic quality to erase my pain and ease away the fear.  
I have you back. The world tumbles down around us, but your deep, golden gaze gives me strenght.  
It's both our sin, and our destiny is to search together for our own redemption.  
So I walk beside you to stop the enemy. If I'm with you I can face hell.

Born to love you Want to take you into paradise Love stories go on, never stop my body Don't give it up Every moment, everything is true Please, give me the will to go on You are my dream

You kiss me softly before you throw me away in Taisa's arms. He seems to know how deep our feelings are even before seeing us kiss. He feels the same way about you, I can tell... But the peace of our world is far more important than anything you feel. And you want me to be happy.  
So you leave me behind.  
Was it all a lie? that you needed me.  
No. You do need me. And I need you.  
"Be brave, Alphonse. "  
Mustang Taisa smiles. He helps me to reach the ship.  
You will not let me behind.  
I love you. More than words can tell. I will stay forever with you.  
That is my promise.

Born to love you Want to take you Into paradise Just fighting for love, never stop my body Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms Keep your smile and I never let go You are my dream

The look on your face when I emerge from the armour suit is priceless. But when you find out what happened to Alphonse Heidrich, the smile evaporates from your face.  
When all the people has gone, and we are alone at last in the house of this another Alphonse you met, you sit silently on the bed and cry.  
I feel uneasy. I remember everything now, but I can't remember ever seeing you cry.  
"Did you love him, niisan"  
Maybe that's why you kissed me. We look alike. To you, I'm nothing but your little brother.  
Did I do the wrong thing by wishing to be by your side? would everything have been different if I didn't come?  
Would he be here, waiting for you?  
You open your eyes and I melt in the golden mistery of your gaze. There's something there. -Kindness... maybe love?  
"It was him who chose to let me go. Because he knew as well as I did"  
Your right hand reaches for mine, as you place your left hand on my shoulder to make me kneel beside you.  
"that I had to keep searching for my dream. That 's the only reason why I live... and you know ... Al... "  
You hold me tight. It's warm, and somehow shoothing. I have a body now. I feel your tears on my neck , The warmth of your skin, I smell your scent.  
"You are my dream"  
The words sound husky, muffled against my own skin. I don't know if I'm doing the correct thing but I must say it now or I'll go mad.  
"I love you"  
And I kiss your neck.  
You don't answer. You don't even look at me. You rise from the bed, but you don't let go of me. Your hand some how reaches out to turn off the lights.  
We embrace, and you kiss my skin. Everything is so dark it becomes light as I find myself lost in your arms... in your kisses running all over my chest... and even lower...

But this time the feeling is not brief.

Dawn finds two sinners lost in their own redemption, golden long hair tangled over white sheets, Soft moans and umperceptible movements under the fabric that bring simple pleasures to tired bodies, far too tired from both fighting and fiercely loving all night long.

Epilogue

"Niisan"  
you just nod as your mouth continues to trace a road along my hips. The effect of the morning sun on the golden maze of your loose hair, along with the glorius feeling of your touch is hypnotic. I stop you by softly forcing your face upwards, so you can look at me.  
" I will stay forever with you. That is my promise. I love you"  
"Al... Was there any need to say that"  
"I just wanted you to know. Niisan"  
You crawl up to touch my face with yours and cradle my cheek in your left hand.  
"Al you silly... That's my promise to you. That's an unspoken promise we both made years ago"  
You kiss me an I obediently keep silence for the rest of the day.

Until my stomach growls and reminds us that we are human and have other needs besides affection.

End!

This song is really very lively, and I was initially planning it to be a funny fic... but it came out like this... oh well.  
Guess I'll better make an AMV to make it funny... Otherwise I could not show everything that passed through my head while reading the japanese lyrics...

There's a part that goes

Hashiru kodou wo eranda Futari to iu ikiteru BODI Donna kasuka na yokan ni mo Shinjiru chikara wo agete My Dream

Choosing to accelerate the heartbeat The two living bodies No matter how miniature the prediction is Please give me the strength to believe My Dream

TAITO na JIINZU ni nejikomu Watashi to iu tatakau BODI Donna chiisana negai ni mo Kagayaku CHANSU wo agete My Dream

Dressing tightly in a pair of jeans The feeling of battle in my body No matter how miniature my wish is Please give me the chance to brighten out My Dream

in the parts where it says "little" and "Miniature" I was planning to put something funny, but the english version didn't give me any hints to do that... U

Well, whatever. Hope you like it. 


End file.
